modelcodefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
SECTION 4: THE RULES Core Values and Behavioral Expectations The University/College considers the behavior described in the following sub-sections as inappropriate for the University/College community and in opposition to the core values set forth in this document. These expectations and rules apply to all students, whether undergraduate, graduate, doctoral, or professional. The University/College encourages community members to report to University/College officials all incidents that involve the following actions. Any student found to have committed or to have attempted to commit the following misconduct is subject to the sanctions outlined in Section 7: Conduct Procedures. Integrity: University/College students exemplify honesty, honor and a respect for the truth in all of their dealings. Behavior that violates this value includes, but is not limited to: #''Falsification''. Knowingly furnishing or possessing false, falsified or forged materials, documents, accounts, records, identification or financial instruments; #''Academic Dishonesty''. Acts of academic dishonesty as outlined in the Code of Academic Integrity; #''Unauthorized Access''. Unauthorized access to any University/College building (i.e. keys, cards, etc.) or unauthorized possession, duplication or use of means of access to any college/university building or failing to timely report a lost University/College identification card or key; #''Collusion''. Action or inaction with another or others to violate the Code of Student Conduct; #''Trust''. Violations of positions of trust within the community; #''Election Tampering''. Tampering with the election of any University/College-recognized student organization (minor election code violations are addressed by the SGA); #''Taking of Property''. Intentional and unauthorized taking of University/College property or the personal property of another, including goods, services and other valuables; #''Stolen Property''. Knowingly taking or maintaining possession of stolen property; Community: University/College students build and enhance their community. Behavior that violates this value includes, but is not limited to: #''Disruptive Behavior''. Substantial disruption of University/College operations including obstruction of teaching, research, administration, other University/College activities, and/or other authorized non-University/College activities which occur on campus; #''Rioting''. Causing, inciting or participating in any disturbance that presents a clear and present danger to self or others, causes physical harm to others, or damage and/or destruction of property; #''Unauthorized Entry''. Misuse of access privileges to University/College premises or unauthorized entry to or use of buildings, including trespassing, propping or unauthorized use of alarmed doors for entry into or exit from a University/College building; #''Trademark''. Unauthorized use (including misuse) of University/College or organizational names and images; #''Damage and Destruction''. Intentional, reckless and/or unauthorized damage to or destruction of University/College property or the personal property of another; #''IT and Acceptable Use''. Violating the University/College Acceptable Use and Computing Policy, found online at: #''Gambling''. Gambling as prohibited by the laws of the State of [ ]. (Gambling may include raffles, lotteries, sports pools and online betting activities. For more information, See Student Handbook, “Community Standards”); #''Weapons''. Possession, use, or distribution of explosives (including fireworks and ammunition), guns (including air, BB, paintball, facsimile weapons and pellet guns), or other weapons or dangerous objects such as arrows, axes, machetes, nun chucks, throwing stars, or knives with a blade of longer than _________ inches, including the storage of any item that falls within the category of a weapon in a vehicle parked on University/College propertySubject, of course, to statutorily conveyed rights to carry/possess weapons on campus and/or in locked vehicles on campus.; #''Tobacco''. Smoking or tobacco use in any area of campus smoking or tobacco use in any area of campus where smoking or tobacco use are prohibited; #''Fire Safety''. Violation of local, state, federal or campus fire policies including, but not limited to: ##Intentionally or recklessly causing a fire which damages University/College or personal property or which causes injury. ##Failure to evacuate a University/College-controlled building during a fire alarm; ##Improper use of University/College fire safety equipment; or ##Tampering with or improperly engaging a fire alarm or fire detection/control equipment while on University/College property. Such action may result in a local fine in addition to University/College sanctions; #''Ineligible Pledging or Association''. Pledging or associating with a student organization without having met eligibility requirements established by the College/University. #''Animals''. Animals, with the exception of animals that provide assistance (e.g. seeing-eye dogs), and pets as outlined in the Residence Life Handbook, are not permitted on campus except as permitted by law. #''Wheeled Devices''. Skateboards, roller blades, roller skates, bicycles and similar wheeled devices are not permitted inside College/University buildings, residence halls or on tennis courts. Additionally, skateboards and other wheeled items may not be ridden on railings, curbs, benches, or any such fixtures that may be damaged by these activities, and individuals may be liable for damage to University/College property caused by these activities. Social Justice: Students recognize that respecting the dignity of every person is essential for creating and sustaining a flourishing university community. They understand and appreciate how their decisions and actions impact others and are just and equitable in their treatment of all members of the community. They act to discourage and challenge those whose actions may be harmful to and/or diminish the worth of others. Conduct that violates this value includes, but is not limited to: #''Discrimination''. Any act or failure to act that is based upon an individual or group’s actual or perceived status (sex, gender, race, color, age, creed, national or ethnic origin, physical or mental disability, veteran status, pregnancy status, religion, or sexual orientation, or other protected status) that is sufficiently severe that it limits or deniesthe ability to participate in or benefit from the University/College’s educational program or activities. #''Unwelcome Harassment''. Anyunwelcome conduct based on actual or perceived statusincluding: gender, race, color, age, creed, national or ethnic origin, physical or mental disability, veteran status, pregnancy status, religion, sexual orientation or other protected status. Any unwelcome conduct should be reported to campus officials, who will act to remedy and resolve reported incidents on behalf of the victim and community. ##''Hostile Environment''. Sanctions can and will be imposed for the creation of a hostile environment only when unwelcome harassment is sufficiently severe, pervasive (or persistent) and objectively offensive that it unreasonably interferes with, limits or denies the ability to participate in or benefit from the University/College’s educational or employment program or activities.This policy attempts to balance the need of the community to create a civil climate while also embracing the 1st Amendment protection that attaches to most harassing speech that is simply offensive. #''Retaliatory Discrimination or Harassment''. Any intentional, adverse action taken by an responding individual or allied third party, absent legitimate nondiscriminatory purposes,against aparticipant supporter of a participant in a civil rights grievance proceeding or other protected activity this Code. #''Complicity''. ##Complicity with or failure of any student to appropriately address known or obvious violations of the Code of Student Conductor law; ##Complicity with or failure of any organized group to appropriately addressknown or obvious violations of the Code of Student Conductor law by its members. #''Abuse of Conduct Process''. Abuse or interference with, or failure to comply in, University/College processes including conduct and academic integrity hearings including, but not limited to: ##Falsification, distortion, or misrepresentation of information; ##Failure to provide, destroying or concealing information during an investigation of an alleged policy violation; ##Attempting to discourage an individual’s proper participation in, or use of, the campus conduct system; ##Harassment (verbal or physical) and/or intimidation of a member of a campus conduct body prior to, during, and/or following a campus conduct proceeding; ##Failure to comply with the sanction(s) imposed by the campus conduct system; ##Influencing, or attempting to influence, another person to commit an abuse of the campus conduct system. Respect: University/Collegestudents show positive regard for each other and for the community. Behavior that violates this value includes, but is not limited to: #''Harm to Persons''. Intentionally or recklessly causing physical harm or endangering the health or safety of any person. #''Threatening Behaviors'': ##''Threat''. Written or verbal conductthat causes a reasonable expectation of injury to the health or safety of any person or damage to any property. ##''Intimidation''. Intimidation defined as implied threats or acts that cause a reasonable fear of harm in another. #''Bullying and Cyberbullying''. Bullying and cyberbullying are repeated and/or severe aggressive behaviorsthat intimidate or intentionally harm or control another person physically or emotionally, and are not protected by freedom of expression. #''Hazing''. Defined as an act that endangers the mental or physical health or safety of a student, or that destroys or removes public or private property, for the purpose of initiation, admission into, affiliation with, or as a condition for continued membership in a group or organization. Participation or cooperation by the person(s) being hazed does not excuse the violation. Failing to intervene to prevent (and/or) failing to discourage (and/or) failing to report those acts may also violate this policy. (See University/CollegeStudent Handbook, “Community Standards”); #''Intimate Partner/Relationship Violence''. Violence or abuse by a person in an intimate relationship with another; #''Stalking''. Stalking is a course of conduct directed at a specific person that is unwelcome and would cause a reasonable person to feel fear; #''Sexual Misconduct''. Includes, but is not limited to, sexual harassment, non-consensual sexual contact, non-consensual sexual intercourse, and/or sexual exploitation (See Community Standards Sexual Misconduct Policy for further information); #''Public Exposure''. Includes deliberately and publicly exposing one’s intimate body parts, public urination, defecation, and public sex acts. Responsibility: University/College students are given and accept a high level of responsibility to self, to others and to the community. Behavior that violates this value includes, but is not limited to: #''Alcohol''. Use, possession, or distribution of alcoholic beverages or paraphernalia except as expressly permitted by law and the University/College’s Alcohol Policy (See Community Standards for further information); #''Drugs''. Use, possession or distribution of illegal drugs and other controlled substances or drug paraphernalia except as expressly permitted by law and the University/College’s Drug Policy (See Community Standards for further information); #''Prescription Medications''. Abuse, misuse, sale, or distribution of prescription or over-the-counter medications; #''Failure to Comply''. Failure to comply with the reasonable directives of University/College officials or law enforcement officers during the performance of their duties and/or failure to identify oneself to these persons when requested to do so; #''Financial Responsibilities''. Failure to promptly meet financial responsibilities to the institution, including, but not limited to; knowingly passing a worthless check or money order in payment to the institution or to an official of the institution acting in an official capacity. #''Arrest''. Failure of any student to accurately report an off-campus arrest by any law enforcement agency for any crime (including non-custodial or field arrests) to the Office of Student Conduct within seventy-two (72) hours of release. #''Other Policies''. Violating other published University/College policies or rules, including all Residence Hall policies; #''Health and Safety''. Creation of health and/or safety hazards (dangerous pranks, hanging out of or climbing from/on/in windows, balconies, roofs, etc.) #[Violations of Law. Evidence of violation of local, state or federal laws, when substantiated through the University/College’s conduct process.] Footnotes